


And Smiles to go Before I Sleep

by upset_and_confused



Series: Getting to Like You, Getting to Hope You Like Me Too [1]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Scott is Bad at Human Interaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upset_and_confused/pseuds/upset_and_confused
Summary: After being injured by Toad, Scott isn't really in the mood for making a appearance at Evan's party, he likes the guy, he just doesn't want to be the wheelchair bound weirdo in the corner. Lucky for him Laura isn't so interested in hanging out with the rest of the team at the moment either.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was really a mistake and I'm stone cold ashamed that I wrote this. I'm even more ashamed that I posted it. This pairing, however, has so little fic that I feel it's my duty to actually add something to it.

               Scott sat in his wheelchair at a table in the back picking at the nachos Bobby had set in front of him before telling him to stop being such a buzz kill. It wasn’t that Scott wasn’t happy for Evan or anything, he just wasn’t the biggest fan of parties, and only recently recovering from being crushed beneath Paris wasn’t making this any more fun.

He was contemplating the quickest way to get back to bed when Laura plopped down beside him with a scowl. “You look like you’re having about as much fun as I am.” He commented, feeling oddly comforted when Laura rolled her eyes at him.

“Shouldn’t you be out mingling, oh Fearless Leader?”

Scott felt his gut clench at the use of the nickname he knew the original Wolverine had used on the original Cyclops “Yeah, well.” He shrugged, “I’m not great with… people.”

Laura surprised him and grinned at that before she took a bite of his nachos and glanced around, “What do you say we cut out then, the music is giving me a headache and I’m guessing you want to get back to your spread sheets or something.”

Scott frowned and glanced over to Warren who was not so subtly eyeing the two of them, “What about Warren?” He asked, “Won’t your boyfriend be less than thrilled to see you ducking out with another, handsomer man?” He teased even if this situation was a little uncomfortable seeing as he had so recently been interested in Laura and she had so recently been not interested in him.

“I don’t have a boyfriend.” She scowled, standing up and wheeling him around with a little too much force. Scott let out a startled little huff as he was pushed outside and onto a little walkway overlooking the beach.

“Nasty breakup?” He asked, he understood nasty breakups. No he didn’t. He broke up with Jean because he thought it might spare the two of them a worse future then ran off into space with his dad. “Want me to kick his ass?” He offered, pleased when Laura snorted and grinned.

“No.” She muttered as she leaned against the railing, “I want to kick his ass, and my own ass for thinking dating him was a good idea.”

“Yeah,” Scott said looking up at her with a frown, “Not to be rude or anything but why did you date him?”

Laura shrugged, “He was cute and safe and steady.” She sighed and shook her head, “I just kind of felt like I needed someone cute and safe and steady after everything that happened.”

Scott crossed his arms and gave her the must distraught face he could pull “As someone who is cute, safe, _and_ steady, I’m extremely offended you decided Warren was a better choice than me.”

“I said safe and steady, not a loaf of whole wheat.” Laura shot back with a grin.

“I’ll have you know whole wheat is way too exciting for me and if you’re going to call me bread I’m original white wonder loaf.”

That was the hardest Scott had ever heard Laura laugh.


End file.
